Te encontre
by palo 2912
Summary: Una eternidad vacia sentía Edward Cullen hasta que se encontró con su pequeña,con Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**TE ENCONTRE**

**(Los personajes le pertenecen a ****Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mía)**

**¿Vacía Eternidad?**

**POV: Edward**

_La vida es injusta y todo es un vacío eterno, déjenme que me presente, soy Edward Cullen, técnicamente tengo 17 años, aunque en verdad tengo 100 años, leo mentes y soy un vampiro…Y se preguntaran ¿A qué viene esto?, Muy fácil, en mis cien años de vida he estado con mi familia vampiro (Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emment), pero siempre he notado que me faltaba algo ,no sabía identificar el problema, tenía a mi piano y mi familia y somos felices ._

_Hoy me iba a cazar, hacía ya dos semanas que no salía de caza y tenía sed, fui al bosque y busque el olor de algún animal para alimentarme, mi familia y yo somos vegetarianos, por lo que nos alimentamos de la sangre de animales, ninguno de nosotros desea ser monstruos por el resto de la eternidad._

_Después de quedarme tanto tiempo en mis mundos escuche unos pasos algo topes, eso solo significaba que había un humano por la zona, al segundo escuche un corazón palpitar muy deprisa y otro que latía más despacio, me preocupe, Alice, mi hermana veía el futuro, pero no me aviso de que esto fuera a suceder, dejé de pensar en idioteces y fui a velocidad vampírica hacía donde se escuchaban los pasos y los corazones._

_Conforme me iba acercando se iba haciendo más fuerte el olor a sangre y tuve que dejar de respirar, también me di cuenta de que no le leía bien los pensamientos, llegue a una pradera y vi a un hombre joven herido por una bala y un pequeño bulto que tenía el joven entre sus brazos, el chico me miró y sonrió mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, preocupado me acerque y antes de que pudiera hablar el chico me dijo:_

-Gracias a dios que ha aparecido.- _le mire extrañado_-Soy Charlie Swan, no me queda mucho tiempo. - _señalo al bultito y añadió_- cuídala, no tiene a nadie más.

_Cientos de imágenes de una tal mujer llamada Renne aparecieron por su mente, al parecer alguien provoco un accidente y mataron a su mujer, él cogió a su hija, pero le dispararon y salió corriendo para defender a su hija._

_Después de ese instante decidí ayudarlo, me fui aproximando a él y la pequeña bebe, tenía que reconocer que la niña tenía un olor exquisito, pero me controle, lo que de verdad me aturdió fue el hecho de que no le podía leer la mente, seguía acercándome cuando la niña abrió los ojos y me quede estupefacto por su bellos ojos, eran de un color chocolate con leche._

_Yo seguía mirándola como un preso que vez después de mucho tiempo la luz del sol, la pequeña se quedó mirándome y luego me sonrió, yo no lo pude evitar y le correspondí, ella gorgojo encantada y entonces al tenerla en mis brazos un millos de corrientes electicas me recorrieron por mi cuerpo y comprendí que era lo que me faltaba._

_Me faltaba el amor, no el amor fraternal de padres y hermanos, no, necesitaba el amor de una compañera y estaba segura de que esta pequeñita es la indicada, la arrope y me asegure de que no sintiera el frio de mi cuerpo ni el de la carrera y corrí, corrí como nunca, por fin había descubierto porque me sentía vacío y tenía el remedio, nunca en mi vida o en mi existencia había sido tan feliz._

_La pequeñita parecía estar muy cómoda, ya que no paraba de reír y de jalar mi camisa, yo la acompañaba en su risa, era realmente hermosa, parecía un pequeño ángel caído del cielo, tan frágil, adorable y linda._

_El gran problema sería la reacción de mi familia, estaba segura de Esme, Rose y Alice me apoyarían, sobre todo Rose que deseaba ser madre, a él único que le disgustaría la idea sería a Jasper, él todavía no se acostumbraba a nuestra dieta, pero si Alice estaba a mi favor no habría ningún problema._

_Llegue a casa y vi que Alice sonreía y asentía en mi dirección, entonces caí en la cuenta, ella lo sabía pero no me dijo nada, la mire y le pregunte:_

_-_¿Tú lo sabía verdad?- _ella me miró divertida y asintió._

_-_Sí, pero si te decía lo que había visto, no habrías ido.-_ puso una cara muy pícara.-_Y creo que así es mejor ¿No?-

-Tienes razón ha sido lo mejor.- _admití contento de que Alice no me hubiera dicho nada, si no habría conocido a mi pequeñita.-_ Vamos a hablar con la familia.- _le dije mientras abrazaba a mi pequeñita protectoramente._

_Alice sonreía muy ilusionada, todo iba según ella lo había visto, yo sonreí como un tonto al ver sus visiones, al parecer mi pequeñita se quedaría conmigo, eso me ponía extremadamente alegre._

_Toda mi familia se sentó en la mesa de las reuniones, yo tenía a mi niña bien protegida para que nadie me la quitara o la atacara, Carlisle fue el primero en hablar:_

-Edward ya sabemos lo que pasó en el bosque, Alice nos lo contó, ahora el tema principal es lo que vamos a hacer con la niña.- _dijo mi padre con su tono más conciliador, me tense, sabía cómo iba a acabar todo, pero igualmente no podía dejar de preocuparme._

_-_Nos la quedamos_.-dijo con decisión Esme a la vez que Rose y Alice asintieron._

_-_No podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad.- _dijo Rose con un tono muy maternal mientras miraba a mi niñita con mucho amor y ella le sonreía (mi niña), me dieron unos celos terribles, Jasper me miro con una ceja alzada y me preguntaba que me pasaba, yo negué con la cabeza._

-Estoy con Rose.- _dijo Alice.-_Es lo más cerca que podremos estar nunca de los humanos.- _los chicos estaban derrotados al ver que sus parejas aceptaban a la niña._

-Vale.- _dijo mi padre al fin._- solo faltas tú, creo que los demás estamos de acuerdo en que se quede.- _y todos afirmaron con la cabeza._

_-_Sí, creo que será lo mejor_.- dije mirando con infinita ternura y amor a mi niña, todos me miraron sorprendidos menos Alice, entonces caí en la cuenta, ella no tenía nombre.-_Me estoy dando cuenta que la pequeña no tiene nombre_.-dije apenado y todos se pusieron a pensar algún nombre que le quedase bien._

_-_Roxanne.-_ dijo Emment, todos negamos con la cabeza.- _Ángela.-

_-_Demasiado común.-_ Dijimos todos a la vez._

-Mariana.- _dijo Alice, negué con la cabeza y entonces supe cuál era el nombre perfecto, Alice, al verlo sonrió._

-Isabella Marie Cullen.- _todos me miraron y sonrieron, mi madre se acercó a nosotros y sonrió mientras cogía a Isabella, se la di con resignación_.

-Hola Isabella, bienvenida a la familia.- _dijo mi madre y mi Isabella sonrió mientras balbuceaba y reía, Esme sonrió aún más encantada junto con mi pequeña niñita, estaba realmente complacido con todo lo sucedido y ya no notaba el vació en mi interior.- ¡_Ay, que ricura de niña!-

-Sí, es súper hermosa.-_dijo Rose embobada. _

_-_Por cierto Eddie_.- dijo Emment- _Creí que eras gay, pero resulta que eres unpedófilo_.- y se puso a reír como un loco, yo no podía parar de gruñí, él me miró muy entretenido.- _Tranquilo hermano, solo era una broma.

-Sí, Emment, mírame como me rio.- _dije con un fiero sarcasmo._

-Ya Eddie, eres un amagado.- _dijo él._

_-_**QUE NO ME LLAMES EDDIE**_.- grite fuera de mis casillas, todos se estaban riendo y pensando lo entretenido que era vernos discutir._

_Entonces escuche la risa más hermosa que podía existir, la de mi pequeña Isabella, todos nos callamos para escucharla reír y sin poder evitarlo cogía a mi niña de las manos de mi madre y le di vueltas por el aire, ella se reía más fuerte y todos estábamos contemplándola, la acerque a mi pecho y se me ocurrió ponerle un diminutivo a su nombre porque era demasiado largo. _

–Bella_.- dije y todos me miraron sin comprender y se preguntaban en sus mentes que me pasaba.-_Su nombre es muy largo, me gusta más Bella.-_me miraron fijamente_.

-Sí, Bella es un nombre muchísimo más hermosos y le queda a la perfección-_dijo Alice._

_Mi hermosa Bella, la mire, ella nos miraba a todos nosotros con sus hermosos ojos cafés brillantes y sonreí mientras balbuceaba sin parar, Rose se detuvo enfrente de nosotros, en su mente me pidió permiso para cogerla, yo se la di con pesar, ella sonrió mientras Bella jugaba con sus mechones de pelo rubio._

_Podía ver a través de la mente de mi familia, la dulzura con la que observaban a mi Bella, el amor y cariño que sentían hacia su persona, todos ellos ya la consideraban parte de la familia._

_De repente me acorde de que no podía leerle la mente a Bella, lo volví a intentar, pero notaba como una especie de muro blanco alrededor de ella, me preocupe, Jasper al notar mi preocupación me preguntó:_

-¿Qué te preocupa?- _mire a todos, en sus mentes podía ver el temor que tenían y les dije para tranquilizarlos._

-Yo no puedo leer la mente de Bella.- _todos se quedaron en estado de shock, pensaban en miles de cosas y me era difícil enterarme de todo._

-**JAJAJAJA**.- _Me asustó la carcajada de Emment._

_-_¿Qué es tan gracioso?- _dijo Rose enfadada a su marido, Emm la miró con terror._

-Bueno, es que es muy gracioso que Eddie- _gruñí muy fuerte.- _se enamore de la persona que no puede leer.-_ todos se largaron a reír y yo vi todo rojo._

_Pero como mi Bella se reía me callé, soportaría casi cualquier cosa con tal de que estuviese feliz y protegida._

_Ya no estaba solo y podía decir que de ahora en adelante sería muy feliz._

…**.**

**Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo, espero que les guste. Nos leemos.**

**Palo 2912**


	2. Felicidad

**TE ENCONTRE**

**(Los personajes le pertenecen a ****Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mía)**

**Felicidad**

**POV: Jasper**

_Todos estaban muy contentos con la pequeña Bella, para ser tan pequeña era muy inteligente, el caso es que después de todo lo que pasó anteriormente pude por fin comprender el cariño y la protección que emanaba Edward._

_Esa pequeñita sería su compañera y por lo que pude percibir de ella parece que se siente querida y protegida al lado de mi hermano, Edward al ver lo que pensaba sujeto a la pequeña más fuerte, ella se sentía realmente feliz y a gusto junto a Edward, a los segundos empezó a balbucear alegremente._

_Mis padres y el resto de mis hermanos se sentía muy alegres también, aunque claro no tenía comparación a lo que sentía Edward, estaba tan alegre que no podía evitar lanzar olas de alegrías para todos._

_Mi Alice se sentía muy complacida, seguro que vio todo esto, yo la conocía mejor que nadie, igual que yo a ella. Ahora con la llegada de la pequeña Bella todos estábamos completos y realmente era muy agradable estar rodeado de tanta ternura y felicidad._

**POV: Alice**

_Tuve suerte de poder esconder mi visión, sino nunca hubiéramos conocido a nuestra nueva hermana y Edward no hubiera encontrado a su compañera, todo era increíble y estaba feliz y complacida de que todo fuera bien, Edward no paraba de sonreír y de jugar con la pequeña Bella mientras todos los observábamos, Bella balbuceaba cosas sin sentido y daba grititos de alegría…Lo que decía, todo está perfecto._

_La pequeña tenía unos ojos realmente llamativos e inteligentes, todo en ella tenía un aire misterioso y saber que Edward no podía leer su mente era aún más contradictorio, ya que el don de mi hermano nunca ha sido bloqueado por nadie y menos aún por un bebe humano, pero eso no tenía importancia, un bebe a la edad de Bella no piensa cosas coherentes._

_Después de que la niña durmiera un poco y de que Esme, Rose y yo fuéramos a comprar las cosas para Bella regresamos a casa y cuando despertó Esme la dio de comer y luego nos la llevamos al jardín, se veía monísima junto con los rosales._

**POV: Rose**

_Llevamos unas horas con la pequeñita Bella y ya la adoraba, era una niña muy hermosa, parecía un angelito caído del cielo, desde que vi a esta lindura observe con mis propios ojos como toda mi familia ya adoraba a la pequeña, yo incluida, siempre quise ser madre, y que mejor forma que esto, era irreal, y a pesar de todas mis protestas pude comprobar que mi transformación fue lo mejor que me había paso en mi existencia._

_Gracias a mi transformación conocí a mi marido Emmett, tener a esta grandiosa familia y ahora mismo podía ser madre de Bella, tenía muchos motivos para estar alegre y ya no sentí más remordimiento, por fin lo había comprendido todo y eso me hizo estar más feliz aun._

**POV: Esme**

_Estuve estupefacta cuando Edward entró con una niña humana en sus brazos, pero rápidamente pase a sentir una alegría infinita, la niña era muy hermosa y parecía ser realmente inteligente, además eso me daba una oportunidad de sentirme realmente madre, quería a mis hijos por supuesto, pero esto era diferente esto era…Todas mis cavilaciones se fueron a tras cuando me di cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba, esa niña era la futura compañera de mi niño, de mi Edward, esto era más importante aún, él nunca más se sentiría solo, estaba que volaba de lo alegre que me sentía, era n lo que podía llegar a provocar una niña._

_Me fui a comprar con mis hijas las cosas para mi pequeñita nueva hija, cuando regresamos después de comprar los útiles necesarios para Bella mi hijo Edward estaba tocando una linda canción, era muy tierna y alegre, me emociono muchísimo escucharla, seguro que Edward la había compuesto para Bella._

_Después de darla de comer, la abrigue más para poder salir al jardín, mis hijas y mi hijo me siguieron, coloque a Bella en el suelo y ella gateo hasta llegar a los rosales y cuando llego se puso a jugar con los pétalos, yo sonreí, estaba contenta de que se divirtiera con mis plantas y no me importaba tener que cambiarlas, Bella valía mucho más._

**POV: Carlisle**

_Siempre tuve la esperanza de que Edward fuera a encontrar a su compañera eterna, nunca pensé que ella fuera a ser humana y muchísimo menos un bebe de pocas semanas, esto era realmente interesante, pero sobre todo el hecho de que mi hijo no pueda leerle la mente, la niña, Bella, era muy linda y tenía unos ojos bastante peculiares, no sé, demasiados inteligentes tal vez._

_Volviendo al principio, no me importa que Edward se fije en una humana, ya que él tiene un gran autocontrol y sería incapaz de hacer daño a Bella, estaba bastante orgulloso de mi hijo por conseguir soportar el olor de Bella y por tenerla tan cerca de él._

_También estaba contento porque sentía a Bella como otro hijo más, pero sobre todo lo que me aportaba felicidad era el mero hecho de que mi querida Esme tenía un brillo en los ojos que nunca había visto antes, realmente la llegada de Bella había cambiado las cosas a mejor._

_Todos mis hijos estaban embobados con la pequeña, cabe decir que yo me sentía igual que ellos, era realmente fascinante como pueden cambiar todas las personas con una pequeña vida, pero una vida con mucho valor._

**POV: EMMETT**

_Wow, quién me iba a decir a mí que el mojigato de Eddie iba a enamorarse de una humana, o todavía más gracioso de una niña humana, la verdad me sentía bien, ahora podía hacerle más bromas a Eddie, y aunque no se lo dijera verbalmente, pensaba que Edward era el mejor hermano que podía tener._

_Y hablando de la niña, a mí me gustaba, se reía mucho, creo que cuando fuera más mayor me ayudaría a gastar bromas, de solo imaginarlo me entraba la risa, seguro que me la iba a pasar en grande con mi nueva hermanita, sobre todo porque tendría a otra persona más a la que gastar bromas._

_Me di cuenta de que Rose la miraba de forma muy maternal y me alegre por ello, todo el día de hoy fue realmente divertido y si pudiera retrocedería en el tiempo para grabar la cara de Edward cuando le llame pedófilo… Jajaja, eso fue realmente asombroso. _

**POV: Edward**

_Mi Bella estaba en mis brazos balbuceando cosas incoherentes, mientras yo escuchaba los pensamientos de mi familia, todos la querían ya, incluso Jasper, me sorprendían algunos pensamientos de mi familia, pero me sentía realmente agradecido con todos ellos y también muy contento, al escuchar que mi Bella se sentía protegida y feliz, eso era todo lo que pedía y al parecer yo era capaz de hacerla sentir así, al comprender este hecho me sentí realmente complacido, ella me quería aun teniendo solo unas semanas de nacida, claro, ella no podía sentir el mismo grado de amor que yo, pero por algo se empezaba._

_Mi hermana Alice tuvo una visión de una Bella de más o menos 17 años convertida en vampiro, la idea me parecía egoísta, pero se sentía realmente bien pensar en estar con Bella para siempre._

_Decidí que no la transformaría excepto que ella quisiera ser una de nosotros, eso era muy egoísta lo reconozco, pero no podía ver mi futuro si ella no estaba a mi lado, a pesar de solo conocerla unas horas ya la amaba y no la permitiría que nadie me robara a mi Bella._

_Ya se hacía tarde y Bella empezaba a cerrar sus ojitos mientras se chupaba el dedo, todos pensaban que era una ricura y así es, era muy dulce poder ver esta clase de escenas tan humanas, Alice vio que la niña tendría hambre en unas horas, así que se fue con Rose y Esme a comprar todo lo que le indicó mi padre, iría con ellas para comprobar que todo era lo mejor para mi niña, pero no la quería dejar y mucho menos llevarla afuera sin tener ropa más cálida._

_Me fui a mi habitación y puse música clásica para que mi Bella pudiera dormir, mientras la observaba dormir a mi mente empezaron acudir notas formando una canción de cuna, quiete la Claro de Luna que era lo que se escuchaba ahora y me senté en el banquillo frente a mi piano de cola negra._

_Las notas salían del instrumento de una forma tierna, delicada y alegre, tal y como era mi pequeña Bella. Todos en la casa se pararon a escuchar la nueva canción que había compuesto. (Las chicas ya habían llegado)_

_Bella despertó un rato más tarde, mientras me miraba, balbuceaba y levantaba sus bracitos intentando que la cargase, la acune suavemente y empecé a tararearle su nana, ella cerró sus ojitos, pero cuando termine los volvió a abrir y me sonrió con sus ojos brillosos, yo le bese en la mejilla, era muy fácil estar a su alrededor pese a su olor terriblemente bueno, pero ya la quería y no la dañaría ni aunque eso supusiera mi muerte, la protegería por siempre._

_Segundos más tarde me encontraba en el piso inferior, eso es lo bueno de ser vampiro, la gran velocidad que poseíamos, Bella se reía más fuerte que antes, todos llegaron a donde nos encontrábamos y Esme me quitó a Bella para darla de comer, yo fruncí el ceño, pero los demás también tenían derecho a estar con mi pequeña._

_Terminó de darla de comer, la abrigo más con ropas que compraron y se la llevó al jardín, mis hermanas la siguieron, como no yo también fui, no podía dejarla sola ni un minuto._

_Todas se sentaron cerca de las rosas de Esme, Bella al verlas gateo hasta ellas y empezó a jugar con ellas, todas las chicas la miraban de forma tierna, (Esme no se cabreo porque que los estropeará porque estaba muy complacida al verla disfrutar)yo en cambio la miraba con devoción, esa niña me había atrapado y yo estaba contento por ello._

_Bella me miró y movió sus bracitos, yo me acerqué a ella y ella se puso encima de mí y escondió su cara en mi pecho mientras bostezaba de forma audible, mis hermanas y mi madre la miraban y sonreían._

_Me levanté para llevar a Bella a mi habitación, todavía no habíamos arreglado la suya, iba a empezar a andar pero Rose me llamó mentalmente y me pidió cargarla hasta mi habitación, yo asentí, eso la haría feliz._

_Rose cargó a Bella y la llevo hacia dentro mientras le cantaba canciones de cuna, yo las seguí, cuando Rose la acostó nos quedamos un rato hablando hasta que decidimos irnos con los demás._

…**..**

**Gracias por leer, nos leemos más tarde.**

**Palo2912**


End file.
